Date for a Night
by ckaira77
Summary: Some of the Sonic characters get forced to participate in a "game" that will determine who they will be dating, but due to someone not wanting it to be totally cliche, they change the results to make this crazy. I do not own Sonic or the Sonic characters other than Kaira and Zaira. They all belong to SEGA!
1. Chapter 1

ZairaDrayan: Quick note. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Okay. I'm good. I'm sure you know what this is right? No story notes today! Just read the story and enjoy!

Amy was happily strolling down the road when she happened to glance at a calendar. It was the day before Valentine's Day which just so happened to be her second favorite day of the year. The day she'd get to prepare for the greatest day of the year. She had something new for everyone this year. She had just come back from the store and was about ready to set things up. She smirked to herself.

Sonic blinked open his eyes the very next morning. He saw a note lying on his face. It had Amy's fancy writing on it. He sat up and read it out loud.

"You're officially invited to Amy's house for something that you won't believe. If you don't show up, you will be disqualified and have to pay the penalty for skipping out on the greatest day of the year. Be there as soon as you wake up. This should take up most of your day, but it'll be worth it. Hope to see you there. From, Amy," Sonic read.

Sonic thought for a moment. What day was it? He hadn't updated his calendar in months. He flipped the pages and set it on February second. He figured that Amy wanted him to come to her house to see groundhog come out of hiding and tell them how much more winter they were going to have. He hopped out of bed.

"Okay! Groundhog Day take one! Please may the days not loop!" Sonic said to the universe.

Sonic ran out the door without getting his jacket. It wasn't cold at all for the second day after January strangely. Sonic scurried up to the door to Amy's house. Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, and Cosmo were there too. They were locked out apparently. Tails knocked on the door.

"Tails, what are you doing here? Here for the groundhog?" asked Sonic.

"Groundhog? It's not the second! It's someone's birthday I thought!" Tails said.

"I thought she was inviting us for a wedding!" Silver exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Silver. Silver flinched and came up with a reason.

"Sorry, I'm from the future! I know everything about you even though you're all dead in my time other than Shadow and Zaira who really can't die very easily!" Silver told them.

"At least I know that I can potentially live forever…," Shadow mumbled to himself.

"I'm gonna die!?" cried Sonic.

"Uh… I shouldn't have said that…," Silver commented to himself.

"Alright! Alright! We all are here because Amy invited us over here for something. We all just don't know exactly what for yet. Although, why would she lock us out?" asked Blaze.

"Wait, if it isn't Groundhog Day… That means that it's…," Sonic voice trailed off. He shook his head hoping that what he was wrong.

The door to Amy's house opened. It was completely dark within her house. They all walked into the room.

"Amy? Where are you?" asked Cosmo.

"Welcome to the party! Where we play a game that everyone will participate in! Mark your calendars because this'll be the best day of my life! If you need to check the date, my calendar is over there!" Amy said from somewhere a light appeared with the calendar in the light. Sonic nearly burst into tears. The doors behind them shut and locked. It was February 14… Valentine's Day.

"It can't be!" Sonic wept.

"That's right! It's Valentine's Day! I have specifically set this up just so that you can experience what true Valentine's Day is. You'll really get a kick out of this!" Amy said. The lights flicked on and everyone could now see that the room was decorated with lots of reds and pinks. Hearts were everywhere as well as sparkles. Shadow was more unnerved by the decor rather than what he was getting involved in. Sonic didn't care about how the room was decorated. He wanted to leave.

"Wow! You must've done a lot to get this all accomplished!" Tails exclaimed.

"Actually…" Amy motioned her hand towards the ceiling. Everyone looked up and saw Kaira and Zaira (they're twins) fluttering next to each other.

"She bribed me," Zaira said with a shrug.

"I just wanted to be here!" Kaira chirped.

"I had a little help," Amy said.

"Well, what's this all about?" asked Silver.

"I've set up the force field around my house (again if you read The Sonic Crew Plays Quelf). There's no escaping from here until you play," Amy said.

"Play?" asked Tails.

"It's called, Date for a Night!" Amy and Kaira said at the same time. Sonic nearly passed out when he heard the name, Shadow looked for a moment horrified, Blaze with Cosmo were sort of baffled, Silver was trying not to smirk at Blaze (he _REALLY_ likes her), Knuckles turned an even brighter red, Rouge got out her lipstick, and Tails looked sort of nervous.

"I wanna die…," Sonic whimpered.

"I've been in too many fan projects to be in this situation! I need to stay available!" Shadow seemed to say to himself. Rouge shook her head.

"Whatever Shadow! You seem to like more humans than I can count. Although, they all died before you can really like them. Then they haunt you," Rouge said to Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Whatever! I know the future! It's actually quite humorous and complicated!" Silver said to Shadow.

"You've already said enough," Shadow replied turning away from Silver.

"It's probably better this way. If I say anymore, I could endanger my existence…," Silver sighed.

"The Date for a Night game is actually quite simple. You each only have to answer a bunch of questions and at the end, we match you all up with a date for the night based on your results!" Amy chirped.

"Only one night? I think I can deal with that. Although, if it's with Rouge, I don't think I'll last the night…," Tails said.

"Well! I think that we should start off with asking the men! We'll ask them each four questions. Then we'll ask the girls four questions. Kaira is the only one not participating because she will be reading the questions. All the ladies shall be escorted to the other room," Amy explained.

Everyone other than Kaira and the "men" left the room. The question reader fluttered down from the top of the room. Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails sat down on a long black couch.

"Sonic, we'll be starting with you. The order will be Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and last Silver.

"Why do I have to go first…?" asked Sonic.

"You're the main character, so you have to do this!" Kaira snapped.

"No need to go all Zaira on me…," Sonic squeaked.

"Question 1. Who would you prefer to be hanging out with today?"

"I want to be with my couch, a chili dog, and my TV watching action movies on it. Maybe playing some of my video games too," Sonic replied.

"All you ever think about is yourself Sonic…," Tails commented.

"I'm the fastest thing alive! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I invented the spin attack! How about that?!" Tails shot back.

"This is about love and not fighting…," Silver said.

"I'd prefer it to be all about fighting myself…," Knuckles growled.

"Everyone be quiet, and I'll make a fuzzy cat appear!" Kaira yelled. (A fuzzy cat was rubbing against my computer).

"Uh…"

"Nevermind! Tails, your turn to answer the question," Kaira said after scribbling down Sonic's answers on a sheet of paper.

"I guess that's easy. If it had to be a person, It'd be Cosmo. I'm sure that everyone saw that one coming, but it's totally true," Tails answered.

"That's the kind of answer I'd prefer. I want it to be a person, but, hey, objects do work too I guess. Knuckles?" asked Tails.

"I'd want to be with _MY_ master emerald. You know. Better for it to hang out with me rather than that batty thief!" Knuckles snapped.

"Knuckles and his emerald, sitting on a floating rock," Shadow joked.

"HEY!"

"I thought he liked Rouge?" asked Silver.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU IDIOT FROM THE FUTURE!" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh yeah… The Batman and Catwoman incident…," Silver made up.

"Heh! LOL!" Sonic said.

"Knuxman!" Tails sang.

"He's scared of echidnas? Either that, or his own knuckles!" Sonic laughed.

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"Well, now you're not."

"Shadow?" asked Kaira looking over at the dark hedgehog. He crossed his arms.

"Maria," he said without even having to think. At least it was simple.

Kaira nodded and jotted his answer down in two seconds. Everybody then glanced at Silver. His answer was obvious too.

"I'll take Blaze any day," Silver replied with a shrug. Sonic giggled.

"Awwwwwwww… Silver and his little Blazie are going on a cute little date! How sweet!" Sonic exclaimed. Silver sealed Sonic's mouth closed.

"Alright. Question 2. What are your favorite activities?"

"I like running. That's obvious," Sonic commented.

Everyone nodded as if that was all that needed to be said. Kaira moved on to the next person. Tails the Fox was next.

"I would say that inventing is my thing," Tails answered.

"Yeah! Considering how you make such awesome stuff for me all the time, I'm not surprised!" Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up.

"I like treasure hunting! If not doing that, guarding the master emerald," Knuckles said with a nod.

"Okay… All written down! Shadow?"

"Battling Sonic and playing Shadow the Hedgehog. I still hope that they'll make a second one," Shadow mumbled to himself.

"Dude, that game stunk!" Sonic growled.

"I didn't think it was too bad…," Knuckles said.

"I've never played it. I think I saw the game in a history museum though…," Silver replied thinking back.

Sonic shook his head. "Guess that game will never disappear." He looked over at Shadow. "You know, kind of like you!"

"That's right. I'm immortal. You can't defeat the likes of me with time." Shadow smirks at Sonic. "Although, I can't quite say the same for you."

"Oh really? Well, Zaira still happens to be flying around in the future as well," Knuckles explained.

"That's no surprise."

"Silver?" asked Tails.

"I like to pull pranks on people, but only when I'm bored. If not doing that, I guess that video games are what I do. Pokemon especially!" Silver replied.

"Okay! Question 3! What kind of date would you like being on?"

"A trip to the mountains. That would be nice," Sonic said with a nod.

"I honestly don't care!" Tails replied. He shrugged.

"Angel Island of course!" Knuckles said thinking back on his beautiful island in the sky. The mushrooms and scenery was to die for. "NOBODY WILL STEAL MY MUSHROOMS IF I'M THERE!"

"Your mushrooms?" asked Tails.

"Yes! They are very important!"

"I've never really thought about it. I guess… It would depend on the person I guess. If it were someone I actually liked, I'd go where she wanted, but if not, we drop the date all together and go our separate ways," Shadow replied.

"Wow! So true!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I would probably Go to a restaurant. You know, I have to be the traditional one. Besides, it's always worked in the past!" Silver said.

"Well, what happened to all those gals you dated?" asked Knuckles.

"No. I've only dated one person many times. She enjoyed it each time. In fact we are still dating!"

"Silver, being traditional usually works. I've been traditional before and it worked out pretty good for me," Tails said with a nod.

"That's the first nice thing anyone in this room has said to me!" Silver cried.

"Final question! What was the best thing that happened to you on past Valentine's Days that was romantic?" asked Kaira.

"Okay, Amy got me a chili dog with her own money! She was so nice that day! We spent the entire time window shopping for myself!" Sonic replied. Shadow smacked himself in the face when he heard that.

"You have no idea what romance is do you?!" Shadow snapped.

"Well, what do you know?" asked Sonic cooly.

"More than you might think!"

"Tails, your turn," Knuckles told Tails while the two hedgehogs were fighting.

"One year, I was walking along the seashore all by myself. I thought that it was a good day to be alone for a while. However, Cosmo and Cream were there as well and reminded me what day it was. Cream had to leave, so I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Cosmo down at the park. You have no idea how beautiful the park is at night in the summer. Stars, fireflies, and everything seeming like it came out of a storybook…," Tails sighed.

"I knew that it was going to be a sappy love story!" Silver announced.

"Well, that at least sounds more like love. Sonic's was just greed!" Shadow snapped.

"Knuckles?" asked Sonic not wanting to fight anymore.

"This one year, I happened to be taking a stroll around my island. Of course, it was going to be a great day considering that the master emerald hadn't been stolen. Once I was done walking, I played a long game of checkers with the master emerald. It totally obliterated me…," Knuckles answered.

"Nevermind what I said earlier. Sonic's story was love. That was just ridiculous!" Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"SO YOU HAVE A BETTER STORY FOR ME!?" demanded Knuckles.

"Actually, yes."

"We're going to get a tragic backstory with Maria in it aren't we?" Silver predicted.

 _FLASHBACK!_

"Shadow! Shadow!" cried a young female voice from behind him. Shadow turned. It was Maria Robotnik as he had predicted. She was the only girl on the space colony, so it made sense.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My grandfather told me that today was February fourteenth down on the planet! He told me that in the US it's called Valentine's Day!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah? So?"

"I just wanted to experience one of the normal traditions of the people who live down there. It's my dream to go down there, but grandfather says that for the time being, we have to stay up here. I figured, I could at least try to experience one of their holidays!" Maria explained to Shadow.

"You want me to help?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, I'd love it if you did! In fact, that's why I came trying to find you!"

"I guess I could do some of the work but I do need to know about it before I can do anything," Shadow said.

"I can explain it all to you!"

 _End Flashback_

"She told me everything and, believe me or not, I sort of liked the idea, so I helped her out with it. Turns out the first one was my favorite," Shadow explained.

"What about the next one?" asked Silver.

"I don't know. I was in suspended animation. When I wasn't, I was bent on destroying the world."

"Heh! No surprise there!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Silver?" asked Tails.

"Uh… My favorite one was where Amy accidentally evited me on a date instead on Sonic by mistake. Blaze ended up going to Sonic's house while I was stuck with Amy all day!" Silver said. He giggled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that a while ago! Blaze is really nice when she's not trying to do things herself all the time. One time she even fought me because she wanted to save the world herself!" Sonic said.

"She did? I don't recall that…," Knuckles said.

"Sonic Rush. You know, the first," Sonic replied.

"Oh yeah… The game that was really good, but I was barely in it… I broke a rock," Knuckles replied.

"Alright, you've answered all the required questions. The girls will answer theirs now. All of you guys out!" Kaira commanded.

 _Five minutes later._

"Okay! We're here! What's the turn order?" asked Amy.

"First Amy, Blaze, Cosmo, Rouge, and last Zaira! You will be getting the same questions as the last group," Kaira replied.

"Alright, let's get this started!"

"Question 1. Who would you prefer to be with today?" asked Kaira.

"My Sonic of course!" Amy squealed.

"Well, this is an easy one!" Blaze replied.

"You said it sister," Rouge commented.

"I'll go with Silver since we've been together throughout most of our childhood lives," Blaze answered.

"Well, for me, Tails was always the one I'd go for," Cosmo said.

"Rouge?" asked Amy.

"That's a tough one considering how I do happen to like both Shadow and Knuckles. I'll just say the two of them so I don't have to pick," Rouge replied with a shrug.

"Okay…" Kaira was fiercely scribbling down the answers as fast as she could. Then looked over at Zaira.

"I probably already know the answer to this one…"

"The fact that I am being asked who I would prefer to be with is unnerving. Just put me down under anyone but Tails, and we'll call it a day," she replied.

"Question 2. What are your favorite activities?"

"I do happen to love baking and doing charity work. Decorating is also something I do," Amy said.

"I do happen to like painting and drawing in my spare time. I tend to like being more creative when guarding the sol emeralds," Blaze replied.

"I like to be in the gardens and stargazing," said Cosmo with a nod.

"Treasure hunting any day!" Rouge answered quickly as if she hardly had to think.

"It's a good thing you put me last… I really like to dabble in a lot of things. Music, poetry, just plain annoying Shadow to death," Zaira said.

Rouge shook her head at the Drayan with a smirk. "You certainly do a lot of that!"

"Question 3. What kind of date would you like being on?"

"I would love to go to the beach… With my Sonic staring out at a beautiful sunset… It would be so romantic…," Amy said with a sigh.

"I'd like to go on a trip to Hawaii. I've heard that it's a great place to be!" Blaze said.

"There are not as many mosquitoes I've heard! Also, NO snakes!" Amy stated.

Blaze's face lit up. "Then I'm going!"

"I wouldn't mind a trip to Hawaii as well!" Cosmo said in agreement.

"I would want to go to a dark cave for a date," Rouge said cringing at the thought of so much sun in Hawaii.

"I'll go anywhere. Doesn't matter to me," Zaira said casually.

"Right. Question 4. What was the greatest Valentine's Day experiences you've ever had?" asked Kaira to Amy.

"This one right now because I can'twait to get the scores!" the pink hedgehog cried.

"Last year, me and Silver went to a beach resort. He ended up almost getting carried away by seagulls because they were attracted to his fur! He had to wear a special football helmet all day just to stay safe from being attacked by birds!" Blaze giggled as she told the story. Amy did also.

"They're not attracted to his fur! They're attracted to his bird brain!" Rouge joked.

"You know, I don't think he was ever able to escape such a heavy _**bird**_ en! (really bad pun… Sorry!)" Amy joked.

"QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME!" Silver yelled from the other room.

"You quit eavesdropping on us!" Zaira snapped.

"I liked it when Tails took me out to the park once," Cosmo said.

"One Valentine's Day, I totally tricked Sonic into a date with Amy after she bribed me with a chaos emerald! It was hilarious seeing him crying in terror!" Rouge answered.

"I didn't like that one…," Amy whimpered.

"Yeah, when it was over, he went to the hospital for a month!" Blaze said.

"Are you kidding?! That was the best part!" Zaira and Rouge said in sync.

"Alright… I've got a confession to make. I've never actually celebrated Valentine's Day before. When Amy told me about it, I liked the idea, so I helped with it a little bit," Zaira admitted.

"NEVER?!" demanded everyone in the room in surprise.

"Never."

"Well, this year is going to be your first I guess. Having a good time so far?" asked Amy.

"I guess," Zaira answered with a shrug.

And so, the six of them went back to the room the five others were. Shadow looked bored out of his mind. Silver was banging his head against a wall, Sonic was talking to Tails, and Knuckles had broken through Amy's wall and was trying to break out of the force field. It was right then that it had suddenly occurred to Kaira. All of the results she got were a little cliche, so so thought that it wouldn't hurt anything to change it up a little…

"Okay everyone! I have the results in!" Kaira announced.

Everyone settled down and payed attention. Kaira almost broke out laughing at what She had planned.

"First, Tails and Amy!" Kaira announced.

The fox and hedgehog looked at each other in bewilderment. This couldn't be right could it? They both specifically said who they wanted to be with.

"Next, Sonic and Blaze!"

"At least, I've spent Valentine's Day with him before…," Blaze said a little disappointed that she didn't get Silver. She looked over and saw that he was staring blankly at a wall.

"Then there's Silver and Rouge!"

"WHAT?!" the bat and hedgehog both screamed in unison.

"NO! I'M NOT DATING THAT HEDGEHOG!" yelled Rouge. "No offense."

"None taken! I'm agreeing with you!" Silver replied putting his hands up.

"Don't blame me. Next, Knuckles and Zaira!"

The Drayan and echidna looked at each other. Zaira shrugged. Knuckles went back to trying to break down the force field now even more desperate.

"Last, Shadow and Cosmo!" Kaira finished. She left the story to avoid being destroyed by Shadow.

"I'm dating… THE METAREX SPY?!" demanded Shadow to the narrator.

Yup. You are dating an ex-metarex spy. Good-luck with that.

Everyone in the room began yelling and arguing at each other. Nothing was making sense anymore. Amy put down the force field.

"There's no way that I'm not going to date Sonic this year!" Amy snapped.

"Well, if we did do this…, it would become more original I guess…," Silver suggested.

"You're the guy from the Future! You know that this doesn't make sense!" Rouge snapped at Silver.

"Right… Let's just make a big deal about it. You all are beginning to be worse than my fanbase… and that's pretty bad…," Silver commented crossing his arms.

"Heh. The only one here I'm concerned for is Cosmo who has Shadow for a date. The rest of us should be fine!" Silver snapped.

Everyone looked around. Silver was sort of right. One night… One nonsense date for one night… Doable?

"Alright, I can handle it!" Sonic said.

He got Blaze. She is a good person. Very unlikely that she would try to kill him like in Sonic Rush again. They were friends.

"Fine, but let's make one thing clear, all of these the writer doesn't ship and neither do we! Silver and Rouge? For crying out loud! Sonaze isn't as bad. Tails and Amy are just friends. Don't even get me started with me and Cosmo. Also, I'm sure that there is nobody on this planet who supports Knuckles and Zaira," Shadow replied.

"Alright… I guess that we have a date for a night…," Tails almost stuttered.

That's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 should end this crazy thing. Sorry that it's a day late, but it was longer than I expected it to be. Anyways, hope you had a great Valentine's Day!


	2. Chapter 2

They each left Amy's house as soon as she lowered the force field. Nobody said a word surprisingly. They simply got with their "dates" nodded good luck to each other and left in different directions. They would be back at Amy's house at nine that night though. Amy said that they wouldn't be out all night. Just some of it. They would all get to talk about the madness later.

"So Blaze, where do you wanna go?" asked Sonic.

"I said I wanted to go to Hawaii, but Hawaii is completely surrounded by water. You wouldn't last five minutes and we'd never be able to get there in the little time we have. What about you?" asked Blaze.

"The mountains always appealed to me. Do you object?" asked Sonic.

"No! I love the mountains!" Blaze answered suddenly excited.

"Alright! Race you there!" Sonic yelled happily to her. They ran off towards the mountains feeling the wind in their hair and inhaling the beautiful fresh air as they ran.

Alright, so where are we going?" asked Tails to Amy. She shrugged.

Amy had expected to spend the entire day with Sonic. Ending up with Tails was quite a shock to her. Now, she wasn't sure of anything. At least, they were friends.

"Want to go to the movies maybe? I'll buy the popcorn!" Tails said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I love the movie theater! What's on?" asked Amy.

"I hear that they're doing The Book of Life. Cosmo told me a little about it. She really liked it," Tails answered.

"Is it romantic?"

"I think so."

"Well, let's go! I can connect all of us in the movie. Who will be who! Maybe even write a crossover with Sonic and this movie! All those characters as Sonic characters!" Amy chirped.

"Hang on a sec! First, you have to watch the movie and buy tickets and popcorn you see!" Tails told her.

"Oh yeah… I kind of got a little ahead of myself… Let's go!"

"Well, we can't do anything unless if we decide on something. Where are we going?" asked Knuckles.

"I want to go where you want to go. Angel Island will be my guess. I've heard that the scenery is to die for," Zaira answered with a shrug. Knuckles brightened a little.

"Okay! I could show you around the island I guess," the red echidna responded.

The two of them were soon off. However, things weren't going so well with the other two groups. Silver, Rouge, Shadow, and Cosmo weren't exactly getting along very well…

"I'M NOT GOING TO A DARK CAVE FOR A DATE! Can't we agree on something for once?" asked Silver. Rouge shook her head.

"You're not taking me anywhere unless if it's pitch black!" the bat snapped.

"Well, this date could be just sitting here and arguing! Does it look like I want that? No. Is there anything you like doing that we could do?" asked Silver.

"You may be surprised what a cave can be. It's an adventure with lots of jewels! Also, it's perfect for a bat. You have no idea how amazing the experience is. Believe me. We're going to a cave!" Rouge said, this time, backing herself up. Silver thought about it this time.

"I guess that it could be fun… I've never actually been in a cave before… Alright…," Silver said almost half-heartedly.

Rouge led the way through the skies in search of a dark cave.

Shadow and Cosmo were only worse…

"Do you really expect for me to go willingly to your house to play Shadow the Hedgehog?! Forget it!" Cosmo said to Shadow.

"I'd suggest that you watch what you say. I do have the ultimate power in my hands. You go against me, you go against all of this power. I'll still forever see you as a metarex spy. One who can't be trusted!" Shadow shot back.

"Nonsense! The metarex were destroyed a long time ago! Don't you get it? You can trust me now! Why do you hold a grudge against me?!" cried Cosmo.

"Because I have been deceived before, I won't be deceived now. Even if we go on a "date" as they say, you still will not be worthy of my trust!"

Shadow turned around and began to walk away. Cosmo followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You mean, where am _**I**_ going? I should think that it was none of your business," Shadow answered.

"We have to stay together! If we don't, Amy is sure to arrange something humiliating for us later!"

"I'd like to see her try."

The two of them continued walking. Cosmo noticed that they were entering a small entrance in the side of a large mountain. She would have missed it if Shadow weren't there. He walked through it without hesitation. Cosmo looked around for a second and followed. They twisted and turned through the tunnels. Finally, they both emerged into a large clearing full of sunlight. The clearing was surrounded by a bunch of walls that closed it off. There was a pond in the middle. Little creatures were swimming and splashing around in it. They looked up and smiled at Shadow. It was a chao colony!

"Shadow! It's amazing!" Cosmo exclaimed with wonder.

"This is the mountain colony. I've found different colonies that go by different names. There's the air colony, the water colony, the forest colony, the swamp colony, the waterfall colony, and this is the mountain colony. These colonies belong to special chao. They are the few colonies that have been able to survive since the ancient times. Look at the walls," Shadow said pointing to the hard stone walls.

Cosmo walked up to one and touched it. It had a carving. As she looked down the walls she saw that there were actually many carvings on it. She looked back to Shadow.

"Do you know what these markings are for?"

"I haven't figured them all out, but a couple. The one symbol over on that wall that is bigger than the others, it means peace. The one on the opposite wall that is directly across from it, it means protection. The one in the corner of the wall where the entrance is, it means hope. However, the large one above the door I haven't been able to figure out. That one looks like an evil sea monster or something," Shadow said pointing up at the large symbol that looked more like a picture.

The sea monster did look familiar to Cosmo. She then remembered seeing Tails play Sonic Adventure. The final boss was a large sea monster that was created from the evolved version of a chao, so it wouldn't harm any chao. She tried to remember its name… It caused havoc and discord… Station Square was in chaos! Chaos? Chaos!

"The name was Chaos! It was made by the power of the hate and anger felt by the ancient echidna tribe a long time ago! It was pure chaos…," Cosmo told him.

"Chaos… Was the sea monster… Swallowed up the chaos emeralds right?" asked Shadow bending over to pick up one chao that wanted to be picked up.

"Yes, that's right."

"You may know all of this, but I still don't trust you."

"Why did you bring me here if you didn't trust me?" asked Cosmo.

Shadow was silent for a moment and stood up. He turned and faced her with a forceful stare. When he spoke to her, he sounded more sincere than anything Cosmo had ever heard.

"These are good and smart chao, but yet they need me to help them out from time to time. People think that I don't have a heart, but that is not true. I care for things as much as anyone else does. However, nothing seems to give me the respect I need. All anyone expects from Shadow the Hedgehog is spin attack, homing attack, save the world, but he doesn't care. All of those things that people thought was a lie… I do feel meaning deep within and I do care when I save the world, yet people don't know that. All they see is an empty, dark, brooding hedgehog with no feelings… I needed to show someone of this world who I was. That I did care for life and this world. I didn't want it to be secret anymore," Shadow explained.

Cosmo stood stunned for a moment that Shadow had just said all of that.

"When you began to follow me, I figured that now was just a good of a time as any. I couldn't take being misunderstood anymore! Whether if you can be trusted or not, I had to say something!"

"Shadow, I have always felt love for all life. Although, when you tried to get rid of me, I couldn't help but want you gone. I saw you as the enemy. Although, you didn't know who I was, where I came from, what I had been through. It was like walking into a dark room without turning on the light. You don't know who I truly am. That is why you don't trust me. Just because I was a metarex spy once doesn't mean that I can't start over with a new life where you can trust me. Tell me Shadow, have I done anything recently to make anyone not believe me? Wouldn't you feel less threatened by the world if you had one more person to open up to?" asked Cosmo.

Shadow didn't answer. The chao were all gazing at Cosmo with wide eyes. She was right. She did start over and Shadow wasn't letting go of the past. Shadow clutched his fists but didn't say anything. He simply turned and walked back through the tunnel with Cosmo following close behind.

"Just feel that mountain breeze!" Sonic said holding his arms out. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The mountain air could never be matched.

"Sonic, it's just air," Blaze replied not seeing what was so special about it.

"Yeah, but isn't it much fresher up here than it is down in the city? I could stay up here all day!" the blue hedgehog told her.

Blaze only blinked at Sonic. It was a little bit fresher up here, but it was still just air.

"I still don't see what is so special about it."

"Yeesh! You need to stop overlooking things! This place is awesome, but you just don't see it yet. Over there in that cave, that's the home of a bunch of animals and plants. They couldn't possibly live down in the city because there aren't the same resources. That, and it's not nearly as pretty there as it is here." Sonic jumped onto a rock. He pointed just ahead of him. "Just look at this!"

Blaze hopped up next to him and gazed out at the sea of flowers that greeted her. These were unlike any flowers she had ever seen on the ground in her dimension. She gave a questioning look to Sonic.

"Why don't we see these down below on the ground near the cities? Near our homes?" she asked.

"The air isn't nearly as clean there. These flowers need to live in an environment that will not be ruined. Air needs to be clean, no trash on the ground, and lots of sunlight!" Sonic answered pointing up at the giant glowing sun.

"We don't exactly do that for the flowers of my world…," Blaze mumbled suddenly feeling guilty.

"You don't?! Well, then your world must be a wasteland."

"Not all places!" Blaze snapped.

"Even so, if you do not see the beauty of nature, then you're blind! Even a fire kitty should know that!" Sonic chirped.

"I guess that you're right…"

"Wow. Amazing mushrooms you have here," Zaira said looking at the giant mushroom that was even larger than herself. She reached out to poke it. Knuckles swiped at her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MUSHROOMS! They are very important," Knuckles told her seriously.

"Right… Important mushrooms…," Zaira said.

"Alright, we have over there a waterfall that looks like all of the others…," Knuckles said suddenly bored.

Zaira had been getting a tour of the ENTIRE island from Knuckles and they had been standing there for an hour. She was bored out of her mind, so she did the only thing that would make anything interesting. She poked the mushroom.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE MUSHROOMS!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"You mean like this?" she said poking at the mushroom again.

"ARGH! NOW YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!"

"Indeed. I wonder what would happen if I were to completely take this mushroom out of the ground…," Zaira said picking up the mushroom. Knuckles stared in terror.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE MUSHROOM!"

It was too late. The mushroom lies on the ground. The entire island shook.

"What's happening?!" demanded Zaira.

"I knew this would happen! The master emerald keeps the island afloat but uses the mushrooms all across the island to store the energy to keep the island in the air. The master emerald sends the mushrooms power, the mushrooms keep the island in the air, and we all don't die. You just removed a mushroom! Now this part of Angel island will fall into the sea! Good going!" Knuckles snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"

"Alright, Rouge! We found a cave! Now what?!" demanded Silver.

"Be patient why don't you?! This is only the entrance, but I've found something amazing even deeper in here," Rouge told him.

The two of them walked for a while. The ground was inconsistent and they would often have to fly over gaps or crawl through tight spaces. Silver occasionally saw a bat or two on the way down, but nothing interesting. They were walking for so long that his legs were beginning to get tired.

"Shouldn't be far now…," Rouge mumbled to herself.

"Rouge, I can't take this anymore! If I have to walk two more centimeters, I'll die!" Silver yelled.

"That'll take a lot of weight off my wings actually."

Rouge kicked down a boulder in front of them. The boulder shattered in front of them. Rouge got out a flashlight and shined it into the room. It sparkled a glittered. The entire room was full of emeralds and diamonds! Silver gasped.

"I-It's… a-amazing…," Silver stuttered.

"How many things have you seen that's more amazing than this?" asked Rouge gazing at a gem stone on the ground. She picked it up and held on to it.

"Why not just sell it? You could be rich beyond your wildest dreams!" Silver exclaimed.

"Sell it?! That would be crazy! These babies are too beautiful to sell!" Rouge snapped to Silver. The hedgehog shut his mouth. No arguing with Rouge when it comes to jewels.

Suddenly, there was a large earthquake in the cave. Silver and Rouge looked around in bewilderment. The ceiling suddenly began to crumble! The cave was going to collapse!

Silver then took action and used his psychokinetic powers to temporarily hold up the cave. Rouge stood gasping and gazing at her gems. Would she have to leave them to never see them again?

"LEAVE! NOW!" Silver yelled struggling to control the miles of dirt and rock above him. Rouge shook her head.

"What about-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Silver repeated starting to lose his grip.

With one last glance at the cave, she bolted for the exit. Silver held up the ceiling until he was out of the small cave. He dropped it as soon as he was out.

The two of them ran for their lives with the cave falling to the floor behind them. Silver got to the point where he just grabbed Rouge with his powers and sent them soaring forward at dangerous speeds just to not get buried alive. They burst through the entrance and landed in a heap on the ground. Just as they did, the entrance fell apart.

"Well, so much for my treasure trove…," Rouge sighed.

"I wonder what caused the earthquake…," Silver said to himself.

They were in a cave on Angel Island. That entire half of the island was falling into the sea. The ground broke apart from the island and began to plummet to the ground. Thankfully, Silver and Rouge could fly. They didn't have anything to worry about. Although…

"Whoa! What's happening to Angel Island?!" asked Sonic pointing out at the island from the top of the mountain.

"It looks like it's falling into the sea!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not going to let it!"

Sonic and Blaze ran as fast as they could to stop the island. Sonic kept on trying to think up a plan for how to stop it.

"Is it the master emerald?" asked Blaze.

"No! Only part of the island is falling! It can't be the master emerald!" Sonic replied quickly.

"If it's not the master emerald, what is it?!"

"I think that Zaira removed one of his mushrooms because he bored her to death, so she unrooted a mushroom. She sure does know how to get Knuckles irritated then!"

"The mushrooms?"

Sonic looked at her in disbelief. "You've never heard for the amazing mushrooms of awesomeness?"

"No."

Sonic sighed and quickly explained everything to her. Of course, she didn't believe him at first.

They all suddenly saw Shadow racing a distance ahead of them. Cosmo was following from tree to tree. Sonic and Blaze were surprised. What did they want?

"SHADOW! COSMO! Hey guys, what are you doing?!" demanded Sonic.

"There's a chaos colony on that piece of Angel Island that is going to plummet into the ocean along with the island!" Shadow snapped.

"A CHAO COLONY?! Since when did you-"

"I know! You didn't know that I happened to really like chao colonies. Well, now you know!" he yelled.

"I only just learned about this today as well," Cosmo said to Sonic and Blaze.

"Well, before we can save the island, we have to save the chao," Blaze said.

"We may not have to." Shadow goes over the plan in his head and continues. "I heard you talking about the mushrooms. That does explain why Knuckles would be so overprotective of them. I'm certain that Zaira would go and tip over a mushroom simply because she got bored. If she gets bored, she does what you tell her not to do. The way we can put things back to normal is if we put the mushroom back or replace the mushroom with something else. Well?"

Sonic, Cosmo, and Blaze all looked at each other for a second before nodding. The plan sounded good.

"Does anybody have something we can replace the mushroom with? Maybe a chaos emerald until Knuckles can get himself a new mushroom?" asked Sonic.

Everyone looked at Shadow. He hissed at Sonic and handed over a yellow chaos emerald to Sonic. Sonic nodded thanks.

"Alright! Uh… CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Sonic.

The emerald glowed, but they didn't teleport. Sonic was still working on his chaos techniques. Shadow snatched the emerald back.

"Like this Faker! CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled holding the emerald up and focussing his power. The emerald began to glow and they soon were teleported up to Silver, Rouge, Knuckles, and Zaira.

"What in the world is going on?!" demanded Sonic.

"She pulled up a mushroom! It'll take me days to replace! By then, it'll be too late! The part of the island will already have become a rock on the bottom of the ocean!" Knuckles yelled at Zaira.

"Again, you should've said something!" Zaira shot back.

"Whatever! Fight later, save the island now! Here, use this!" Shadow said shoving the emerald into the red echidna's fists. He stares at it in disbelief.

The first part of the island had fallen into the ocean. Sonic ran onto the island as quick as he could. He found all the little chao from the chao colony trying to escape from their little secret cave, but there were too many of them! Sonic tried to help get as many of them to safety as he could.

"Knuckles! Put the stupid emerald where it's supposed to go already!" Sonic screamed at Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded and placed the emerald where the mushroom once was. The emerald began to glow, but the power wasn't strong enough! It only slowed down the falling of the island. Silver grabbed onto the whole half of the island and struggled to keep it afloat. Even he wasn't enough.

"Hang on Silver!" yelled Rouge. Even she was trying to hold up the island.

"This isn't going to work! We need more chaos emeralds! Shadow?" asked Sonic.

Shadow shook his head. He only had the one. Sonic then looked over at Rouge.

"Rouge?!" he asked.

Rouge looked over and let go for a second. She wasn't helping much anyway. She got out the diamond she had collected from the cave earlier. Rouge tossed it over to Sonic who caught it.

"What is this?" asked Sonic.

"JUST USE IT!" yelled Rouge.

Sonic shrugged and did as he was told. He put the diamond with the chaos emerald. It began to glow as well to Sonic's surprise. The island became lighter and lighter. It slowly began to fly back into place. Silver continued supporting it just in case, but he didn't think he really needed to anymore.

"What was that?" asked Knuckles gazing at the diamond.

"It was a diamond that I got from the caves down below us. It collapsed, however. This was all I was able to bring with me," Rouge answered.

"Well, it works whatever it is!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"It's a mineral that absorbs and amplifies the power of psychokinesis," Tails said walking up to them with Amy next to him.

"It is?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes. When Silver grabbed on to it, the gem absorbed enough power from him to hold it up. It will temporarily weaken Silver a little bit, but he'll be fine in a day or so. It should hold up Angel Island for three days," Tails explained.

"I am feeling a little dizzy…," Silver complained flopping onto the ground and falling asleep as soon as he did.

"Well, thankfully, it should only take two days to make a new mushroom. I'm extremely thankful to Silver and his amazing power. Without him, we wouldn't have saved this place," Knuckles said to Silver who didn't notice because he was still asleep.

"You guys just forgot one thing!" Amy chirped.

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

"That all of your dates will be continued to nine tonight! You all are still on your dates!" Amy replied.

Everybody groaned. It was only six. They still had three hours to go…

"Well, we'll make the best of it!" Sonic said with a shrug.

"Okay. So where are we going?" asked Knuckles.

"How about… The beach sounds nice," Zaira answered.

"Hawaii?"

"No, that's the next Sonic story probably!" Tails replied.

"Okay… The beach does sound relaxing to me," Blaze said with a nod.

"The beach it is!"

They all went to the sandy shores of the beach. They each just hung out for the most part. Well, except for Sonic who was huddled in a corner trying to ignore the constant splashing of the waves. Every sound he heard made his fur shoot out in several directions. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Sonic, you are such a scaredy hedgehog!" she would yell at him, but Sonic didn't appear to hear her at all.

Shadow kicked at the sand and gazed out at the water.

"HI SHADOW!" someone shouted from behind him. He lost his balance and fell into the ocean. He stood back up and was really annoyed that he was soaked.

"Why not terrorize Knuckles for a change!" Shadow snapped already knowing who it was.

"He's already got a little friend who bugs him. Does it look like you do?" asked Zaira.

Shadow ran off without answering. Zaira's wings flared a deep crimson.

"Give me a reason not to drown you in the ocean again! I'd love to see you have to go through the entire day again! I know you don't have any rings!"

"She may not care about much, but she does like annoying Shadow," Rouge said shaking her head.

"I can understand how Shadow feels. You are constantly doing the same thing to me!" Knuckles told Rouge.

"Why not? I mean it's fun to play with such a hothead!" Rouge snickered.

"WHY YOU! I'M NOT A HOTHEAD!" Knuckles yelled.

"Are all redheads as temperamental as you?" asked Rouge.

"Well, at least I think I know that I'm going to be in a story where we go to Hawaii. I've always wanted to see what it was like," Blaze told Silver.

"Well, I've heard that it's a pretty hot place," Silver replied. He was flying in giant loop de loops with his energy finally restored.

"I'm glad that you think so!"

"Of all things that had to happen today, this had to happen," Tails said to Cosmo.

"Yes. I am glad though that Shadow isn't as cautious of me anymore. That's one thing good that came out of that," Cosmo stated trying to be positive.

"To wrap this up (and to break the fourth wall), I think that this story was more of a friendship building thing rather than romance."

"You're right, but I don't really care! I still like that we'll be going to Hawaii!"

"Yeah… I've never been."

"Okay. The End, I suppose."

ZairaDrayan: YAY! I liked making this and also, the Hawaii thing is more than likely true. The Book of Life crossover by Amy, less likely. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
